


Dreams (Almost) Comes True

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Matt finally kisses his idol.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Matt Cohen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dreams (Almost) Comes True

Matt was on the set on Supernatural, directing his first episode. He called 'Cut.' The actors who were playing civilians stopped what they were doing, and waited for Matt's instructions. He told everyone to take a break. He then took off his headphones and walked to his trailer.

Jensen, Jared, Misha and Alex weren't on the set today. They weren't needed for today's schedule since this particular scene showed ordinary people running and trying to survive a monster attack. The extras they hired were decent actors. Matt was grateful. He was nervous about directing the scene with the main stars, especially Jensen.

He admitted he was attracted to Jensen and was nervous about giving him orders tomorrow when he came in to perform his scene at the bunker. He was also glad his friend Rich wasn't around, since he liked to rib Matt about Jensen's mouth. Matt wished he never said a word. 

At the time during the cons, he was comfortable with admitting that he talked about his mouth alot, but when he admitted he wanted to the fans to ship him and Jensen, Rich and Rob ended up teasing him afterwards. Neither one was too bad about shipping, but Rob was more respectful of Matt's feelings and never brought it up as much. Rich did tease him more often, but it would be a nightmare if Jared found out how much he fantasized about Jensen's mouth. It was bad enough he left questionable fan art about 'Destial' in Jensen and Misha's trailers, and Matt was afraid of what Jared would do to him.

He called for a lunch break and since they finished one scene early, he requested a hour lunch.They been working non stop due to delays outside of their control and needed rest. So Matt decided to take a nap. He dozed off for a few minutes and only woke up when he heard a knock and his trailer door opening.

Sitting up he was startled. Then when he saw who it was, he flushed. It was Jensen. He was looking at Matt with that sexy mouth of his. Matt couldn't help but admire what he was wearing. It was nothing special, a leather jacket with blue jeans with a baseball cap, but on him, he looked like a god. 

Matt sat up in a hurry and tried to look professional. 

"Hey, Jensen. You need something?" He asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

Jensen just shook his head. 

"No, I actually am here to go over my scene. Jared is busy and I need someone to fill in his role."

"No problem bro. This scene takes place in the bunker on the table. You sit there, and I'll sit here." 

So for the next twenty minutes they read their lines, with Matt not really directing where be was supposed to be. Not till tomorrow. After they were done, Jensen after taking off his coat, asked for a cool drink, since the weather outside was hot. Matt agreed and went to the fridge to retrieve some pop and cups. When he turned around, Jensen was right behind him. 

Matt was so started, he almost dropped his drinks. Jensen was right in front of him just staring at Matt with that sexy smile on his face. He then took those drinks away from his hands and tossed them on the floor. What he did next made Matt weak in the knees.

He slipped his arms around Matt's waist and pressed his body against his. The heat on both shared heat caused Matt's face to heat up, and his jeans tighter. He just stared at him not knowing what to do. Then the unthinkable happened. Jensen kissed him. All those times, Matt fantasied about Jensen's mouth was nothing compared to the real thing. 

His lips were soft and gentle against his. Matt closed his eyes, and put his arms around his neck. That kiss was nothing and everything Matt expected. He believed in God in that moment. Hell, he was in Heaven. Jensen just kissed him for a minute and after he was done, he pulled away. 

He smiled at Matt and giving him a sultry look, he picked up his jacket and left his trailer without another word. Matt just stood there breathing hard with a large bulge in his jeans. He lost himself for a few minutes and was just standing there breathing hard. Then he heard his wife calling his name.

"Matt, honey get up! The producers are looking for you. You are late to report back on set!"

Matt opened his eyes. Huh? Did anything happen? He realized he was on the couch. That was a dream? Wow. It seemed so real. He looked at the clock and found out he was supposed to be back a few minutes ago.

"Shit. Mandy, did Jensen ever come on set today?" He asked innocently. 

"No. Don't you remember, Danneel and him are in Vancouver spending a day together. He hasn't been here all day." Mandy answered.

"Oh. Okay. Well back to work." 

Matt was disappointed. As much as he loved his wife, he wished that dream was real. Hmmm. Maybe he can convince both of their wives for a double date. Just to hang out. Maybe buy Jensen some drinks at a bar to relax afterwards.


End file.
